It Was Meant To Be
by ProudToBeUnique
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they first met in secondary school. They move in together after they leave college and things start getting werid...er... AH Might be lemons... ON HOLD. LIKE SERIOUSLY TIED UP TO A POLE WITH A CHAIN...MADE OUT OF...SOMETHING INDESTRUCTIBLE!
1. A dream come true?

**My first try on writing a fanfic xx I am sooooooooo excited to see if others think I go on and on and on! LOL**

**So here is the first chapter and Authors note at the bottom xx**

**Sorry this is like the tenth time I'm re-uploading this :P It's because I did a spell check and it turns out I got the most simplest spellings wrong -_- ****LOL!**

It was called 'Moonlight' before.

(Without the sparkles or the fit vampires*swoon*! This is completely human!)

(And it's in my version of England)

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, I just want things to go my way for once! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>It was meant to be<span>_**

**Chapter 1. A Dream Come True?**

The room was pitch black. There were no doors, no windows and no escape. I tried to scream but it felt like I was choking. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I could see a large object at the end of the room. It looked like a door but there was no handle. When I tried to run to it, it kept going further away from me. Then the door disappeared when I didn't stop running. Suddenly a chain appeared around my feet and I tripped over them. A man randomly came out of nowhere. (So many things were happening in such a small amount of time). Even in the darkness I could still make out how he looked like. He had brown chestnut hair, a perfectly shaped face, red lips which fit in with his pale white skin. He had eyes that were an ocean blue framed with rectangular glasses and a nose that was the kind of nose people had plastic surgery for. His hair... his hair was amazing! He had about four different colors in it, brown and hazel were the two I knew the names of, and it looked like he had been putting his hand through it time and time again. He was the most handsome man I ever saw.  
>And then I woke up.<br>I looked round at the familiar surroundings of my room thankful that it was just a dream or rather a nightmare. Climbing out of bed I hurried to the bathroom that was thankfully empty then went back to my room to dress. The clock was ticking and I almost ran down the stairs to grab some breakfast before leaving. I noticed that my mum and brother were not at home.  
>I ran out of the house without looking back. I locked the door and went inside my car. I went a bit over the speed limit but luckily there was no one around to see.<br>Once I reached school I checked the clock one last time before running to class. Thank goodness I wasn't late. This was my first day and I definitely did not want to be late. I checked my schedule to see what my first lesson was. It was English. I hated...no...I detested English. It was my least favorite subject right after Geography. I went to find my English room or try to find someone who knew where it was.  
>I saw a teacher walking quite fast; maybe he was in a hurry. I tried to catch up with him and succeeded.<br>"Excuse me," I said in a polite voice. "Do you know where classroom G19 is?"  
>"Yes. It's down the hall to the right. Now if you don't mind I have some important work to do. "The teacher said in a rush. He left without even letting me say "thank you."<br>I followed his directions and was actually early for my first lesson. I saw another teacher but this one was a woman.  
>"Excuse me but I am new here and I don't know where I need to sit, can you please tell me?" I asked in my polite voice again. I needed to make a good impression.<br>The teacher smiled and said in the same polite voice I used, "Ah, you must be Isabella Swan. I am your English teacher, Mrs. Piper. You can sit over there," she pointed to a table in the middle of the classroom.  
>"Thank you and can you please call me Bella? I would be very thankful if you do." I asked, almost begged. I didn't like to be called by my full name.<br>"That's alright, Bella." She smiled.  
>"Thank you again." And I went to go sit at my seat.<br>I waited for about five minutes until the other students started to come in. All of the students sat down on their seats. I thought that no one was going to sit next to me and that I was going to have a table to myself but then another student came. He looked familiar like I had met him before. He came to sit beside me, hesitating when he saw me siting on the table.  
>I then suddenly remembered where I saw him. He was in my dream or nightmare, whatever you want to call it. He was the handsome man who popped out of nowhere. He sat beside me and paid his attention to Mrs. Piper. I wanted to be polite, like I had been with Mrs. Piper but before I could say anything he spoke.<br>"Hello I'm Edward Cullen," he said in the most beautiful voice ever. He was now paying his attention to me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"  
>I was surprised he knew my name. "I like to be called Bella. And very nice to meet you, Edward." Very nice indeed.<br>He looked at me for a while and I was mesmerized by his ice blue eyes. He looked exactly like the man in my nightmare. Finally he said in that same sweet voice, "It's very nice to meet you too, Bella." Then he smiled the most amazing, most wonderful smile I had ever witnessed. I was breathless. Plus I had a thing for the 'geek' look, glasses and messy hair are my weakness.  
>It took me a while to breath normally again. Edward looked quite worried, I wanted to say something but I was lost in his eyes. Blue eyes were always interesting to me because they looked like they had so many mysteries and questions. Also they reminded me of the ocean.<br>I wondered if my brown eyes were interesting. I would have to check in the mirror. I knew I would look the same, brown hair, pale skin, pink lips, a heart-shaped face and brown eyes, but I would still check. Then I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. Almost everyone was paying their attention to me. Maybe because I was the new student.  
>I quickly looked away from Edward, to listen to Mrs. Piper and actually learn something. But when Mrs. Piper looked at me she called me up to be introduced, to my embarrassment. I walked to the front as swiftly as I could manage but tripped over a book someone had left lying on the floor. I caught myself on a table and heard giggles while I walked the rest of the way. Fuck my life!<br>"Class, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. She is new here so please try to help her find her classes." Mrs. Piper said while both her hands were wrapped around my shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
>"You can sit down now, dear." And I walked back to my chair, thankfully, without stumbling.<br>Once I finally sat down I whispered to myself by accident, "Gosh that was so embarrassing!"  
>"Yes it was." Edward said to my surprise because I thought no one could hear me.<br>I looked up to him and said in an irritated voice, "How did you hear me?"  
>"Um, you spoke quite loud."<br>"No I spoke in a whisper. Normally nobody hears me when I do."  
>"You spoke in a loud voice."<br>"I didn't. Did I? No I definitely didn't."  
>"You seem unsure yourself." Amusement in his voice.<br>"Well it doesn't matter now. I need to ask you something."  
>"Go ahead." He spoke in a cautious voice.<br>"How did you know my name?"  
>"It's written on your notebook." Pointing to the notebook in front of me.<br>"Oh," was all I could say. I then turned around to look at Mrs. Piper again. I really am stupid, aren't I? Said the thought in my head.  
>The whole hour had past and Edward never spoke. Once the bell had rang I got up and was about to collect my books when Edward already had them in a pile.<br>"Here you go." He said in that amazing voice.  
>"Um, thanks." I said in a wobbly voice. I was still shocked at how someone could be that handsome.<br>"Can I walk you to your next class?"  
>"S-sure." I stuttered, I was completely shocked. Why would someone as handsome as him want to walk me to class?<br>"Let's go."  
>"Okay, my next class is A11." Without another word he started to walk with me dragging behind. I looked so clumsy next to his graceful walk.<br>When we got to my next class he opened the door for me and entered with me. "Aren't you going to be late to your lesson?" I questioned.  
>"This is my next class." He said with a laugh.<br>"Oh, sorry."  
>"Come on, you don't want to get a horrible seat now, do you?" I walked into the classroom full of joy. So far I had two lessons with him, one which I sit next to him.<br>I told the teacher the same thing I had told Mrs. Piper. I was so lucky! I had to sit next to Edward in English and Math's. I took my seat next to him and said, "Looks like I have to sit next to you for two lessons now."  
>"Is that a bad thing?"<br>"No!" I said too quickly and he gave a little laugh.  
>"So that means it's a good thing then, doesn't it?"<br>I blushed. Of course it was a good thing but I didn't want to tell him that. So I ignored his question and turned to face the board when he said "I'll take that as a yes then."  
>Again an hour passed and we still didn't say another word. But I couldn't stop myself from looking at him and whenever I did look he was always looking at me. I kept wishing that he would speak but he never did, and because I was such a coward I didn't speak to him either.<br>When I got up from my chair I was going to collect my books, but he already had them in a pile. Again.  
>"Do you want me to walk you to the lunch hall or can you manage?"<br>"You can walk me if you want."  
>"Okay then follow me."<br>I started to walk behind him while putting my books in my bag and then slinging it around my shoulder. When we reached the massive lunch hall he took me to an empty table. He motioned his hand towards the chair on the opposite side he was about to sit on. I sat down and looked in my bag for my lunch. I had forgotten my lunch. I really am stupid.  
>"I forgot my lunch at home." I said while remembering the rush in the morning.<br>"That's okay. You can use my money to buy something."  
>"Then you wouldn't have anything to eat."<br>"It's okay I'm not hungry."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Positive. Here," he said while giving me a ten pound note.  
>"Ten pounds? How much does the food cost here?"<br>He laughed. "Not that much. It's just that I don't have a five pound note."  
>"Oh, I thought so."<br>"Go on then, you don't want to wait in the que for an hour, do you?"  
>Then I hurried off to the que. He was right; it took forever just to get halfway in the que. Once I got my food I came back to the table.<br>"Here's your change. I'll pay the rest tomorrow." I said, handing him the change.  
>"It's okay. You don't have to pay me back."<br>"I don't like keeping others money."  
>"Okay then you can pay me back."<br>"So I have to pay you back," I counted the money quickly, "Seven pounds and fifty pence."  
>"That was quick."<br>"Was it? I didn't notice."  
>"That was pretty quick."<br>"If you say so."  
>We sat in silence until he asked, "So which school did you go to before?"<br>"Soar valley."  
>"Oh, my friend used to go to that school. He said he didn't like it there. Why did you move?"<br>"Because I didn't like the school and was..."  
>"And was?" He urged on.<br>"Bullied."  
>"Oh. That's horrible."<br>"I know. It was so bad that I almost committed suicide but I couldn't."  
>He reached over to put his hand over mine. "Well I'm glad that you didn't." And he gave that same smile. It was so amazing that I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Suddenly my hand started to feel like it was being gently electrocuted. I could tell he had felt the same electric current because he moved his hand and said "Woah, electric shock!" He looked at his hand for a minute before saying, "So are you enjoying the morning at your new school?"<br>"Yeah." Definitely.  
>"Cool. What's your next class; I might know where it is."<br>I looked at my schedule before answering. "Science 2"  
>"Oh, well isn't that a coincidence! That's my next lesson as well."<br>"Well isn't that fortunate."  
>"I hope it is." Then he gave me an intense stare. The odd thing was that it was the kind of stare I saw in sappy love movies, where the girl and boy just stare at each other. Oh my gosh! I was giving the same stare back. My eyes started to sting because I forgot to blink. I blinked a couple times and then looked down on my food, thinking about eating but not wanting to.<br>"Um...What were we talking about?"  
>"Oh I forgot." Still looking at my food.<br>"Well aren't you going to eat?"  
>"Yes. Of course. Why would I buy food and not eat it?"<br>"Well you look like you're deciding whether or not to eat." Damn this guy was good! I shrugged, still not looking at him.  
>"Well didn't you just say that what was the point of buying food when you're not even going eat it?"<br>"Well then I guess I'm a hypocrite." I started to feel sick. What the fuck? What was happening to me?  
>"Not quite" His voice sounded concerned and I started to wonder if I was looking green.<br>"Um, I don't feel like eating. I feel sick."  
>"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"<br>"No I'm alright."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes, I'm definitely sure."  
>"Okay, but if you feel even more sick then we're going to the nurse." He gave me a sincere look and then I realized that I was looking at him. Looking into his eyes made me feel all tingly inside. Seriously, what the fuck is going with me? I quickly nodded to him and looked at my food again.<br>We didn't talk for the rest of lunch but I could feel his gaze on me. When I was finished I went to go put my tray away. While I was coming back to the table, I saw so many people- mostly boys- staring at me. I quickly went to the table to find that Edward was also staring.  
>"Why is everyone staring at me? I mean do I have something on my face?" I said while checking my face in a spoon. I also checked my eyes, but they were the same.<br>"No there's nothing on your face. Everyone is just staring at you because..."  
>"Because?"<br>"Well if you don't mind me saying but you are beautiful! And the boys are staring at you for the obvious reason and the girls are jealous." Oh my fucking god! Did he just say I'm beautiful? Or am I losing it?  
>"Wait, what?" I said still trying to see me being 'beautiful'. I always thought I was ugly and the people in my old school never let me forget it.<br>"Yeah, you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen." I blushed. I can't believe I was hearing this. Actually maybe this was a cruel joke, because it is hard to believe.  
>"And I'm not joking." He smiled. Again that tingly feeling was warming me.<br>"Seriously? Because I spent my whole life listening to 'Hey fugly!' and 'You're too ugly to ever be loved', and now I'm hearing that I'm 'beautiful'" When I say 'beautiful', I make air quotes with my fingers.  
>"Seriously, people thought you were ugly? Now that is not right."<br>"So you really think I'm beautiful?" Still feeling a bit weird saying 'I'm beautiful'.  
>"Definitely." I blushed bright red. So I'm beautiful? I wish the people in my old school said that to me.<br>"Um, we're going to be late for class." I reminded him.  
>"Oh yeah. I forgot." And we walked to our lesson.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think? Please leave a review and I will send you a mind hug! As I said before I know I can go on and on and on, so the book may get a little boring but tell me if it does xx Next chapter will be in EPOV! I have already written 5 paragraphs so it may take a long time till I upload it cause I am really lazy LOL!<strong>


	2. EPOV

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRRRYYY! Life at the moment is a bit hectic! I got a boyfriend! But we broke up after six days :( I almost went back into depression, I had a fight with my mum for like the 100th time and I've just been lazy LOL but seriously I had some serious writers block and there are some awesome stories that I've been reading. Authors note at the bottom and some recs xx **

**I do not own Twilight. This is proven by the author who actually finished the story along with 3 others and maybe a fifth, I on the other hand am one lazy person who can't be bothered to finish things.**

**This is the second time I'm uploading this because I want to change Edward's look! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

**Edward's Point of view.**

Secondary school. Sigh, I hate going but how am I going to get a job if I don't?

Apparently there was going to be a new girl coming today. I had heard so many people talking about it, that I was going out of my mind. I don't know why but I felt the urge to see her. My mum always said I was too curious, she was actually right. I just hope that she isn't like the skets in this school. And my god were they skets! They were always trying to 'flirt' with me by trying to act 'sexy.' I just called it 'sket charm.' But, from what I've heard, she was shy, kind and smart. Also really hot, that's what some of the dumbass boys had said. If I thought someone was 'hot' I would of said 'pretty' or 'beautiful', not 'hot'. It just seemed like a word you would use to get laid.

English was my first lesson, how I hate English! I just don't see the point of learning English when we already know how to speak it. But as I said before how am I going to become something in life when I don't study?

I entered the classroom and went to my table. I stopped when I saw someone else sitting on the usual empty space. It must be the new girl, I thought. Yes! I can finally talk to her myself and not hear some second-hand opinions. I sat down and looked at the teacher, I can't say listened because I really couldn't be bothered. All I wanted to do was talk to the new girl, I was seriously too curious for my own good.

I turned to face her and said "Hello I'm Edward Cullen;" I quickly looked at her notebook, "you're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" She turned to look at me and I looked into her confused chocolate brown eyes. She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen! She had silky brown hair, perfectly heart-shaped face, cute button nose and plush pink lips. She was simply beautiful even her name was 'beautiful'. Literally.

For a second she looked quite surprised but then said, "I like to be called Bella. And very nice to meet you, Edward." Even her voice was beautiful. She was like a sea full of beautiful. I suddenly realized that I was staring at her like some sick pervert so I quickly replied "It's very nice to meet you too, Bella." I gave her my famous crooked smile, even though I know it won't have any effect because I basically look like a geek with messy bronze hair and rectangular glasses.

After a few seconds I noticed she wasn't breathing. I don't know why but I felt kind of…concerned…and….protective of her. That was weird, hmm. I realized that she was looking deep into my eyes with her warm liquid brown eyes. I always loved brown eyes; they looked so comforting, warm and welcoming kind of like home. Also on her they just seemed more comforting and beautiful.

Then those brown eyes looked around quickly, probably realizing that everyone was staring at her. She didn't seem like the type to want attention so that probably made her uneasy. She quickly looked at Mrs. Piper, who saw Bella at the same time and called her up. While she walked I found out another thing about her, she was clumsy. She tripped over a book but caught herself on the edge of a table. She walked the rest of the way without stumbling whilst everyone else, except me, were giggling. So immature. Mrs. Piper introduced her to the class, asking the students if they could help her find her classes. Bella blushed bright red. She came back and once she sat down she said "Gosh that was so embarrassing!"

"Yes it was." I felt kind of sorry for her. It's horrible to trip in front of everyone on your first day.

She asked how I could hear her because she whispered and then we had a small debate on her actually saying it out loud. Also she asked how I knew her name, I pointed to the notebook in front of her. She turned around just saying "Oh."

The hour passed by, neither of us saying anything to one another. I gathered her books in a pile at the end of the lesson thinking I could walk her to her next class. She said yes to that and told me the room name which was my next lesson as well but decided not to tell her.

Once we got to the classroom I asked "Come on, you don't want to get a horrible seat now, do you?" I knew for a fact that the only seat was next to me. I don't know why but I was drawn to her.

We didn't talk for the rest of the hour like English and at the end I had her books in a pile again. We walked to lunch together and finally talked to each other for a bit. She asked why everyone was looking at her. I told her that she was beautiful to which she blushed furiously at. Also I found out she was bullied and almost committed suicide which made me feel really upset. I wanted to punch the mother fuckers who said that.

After a few minutes of staring intensely at each other we finally walked to our class where we still sat next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually better at Edward's point of view than Bella's, I think. Eh, that's just my opinion.<strong>

**Here are some recs:**

**Simply Edward - CaraNo (One of the first books I read here ! No seriously I have read this book three times now because it is so sweet! )**

**Evading Edward - VampiresHaveLaws (Also one of the first books I read)**

**My name is Bella Swan and - mahikawuf (First ever fanfiction I ever read)  
><strong>

**The Transfer - bannerday (Currently reading this)**

**Look on my ****favourites for more because I have forgotten LOL xx Remember to review and then you will receive a mind hug xx**


	3. The Mattress

**I'm sorry for not updating this story... 2012 hasn't been the best year for me and I was...am going through a "stage" right now but I was inspired by another fanfic I was reading and I just finished this chapter really quickly and started writing chapter 4. So yay! :) **

**I hope you like it **

**I have nor will ever own Twilight**

**But from yesterday I do own a poster of Edward in BD part 2!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The Mattress 

BPOV

"Whose idea was it to put a mattress in the living room?"

"Yours," said a very annoyed Edward.

"I know! Who else would be that awesome?" I made him say it almost every day since we moved in here and had nowhere to put the mattress.

"No one." Grinning, I went to the kitchen where he was making a sandwich.

"Hi," he said.

"Are you pissed?"

"No, but you have got to stop making me say that every day!"

"Where's the fun in that!" I said, laughing. He joined in, I knew he couldn't resist.

I grabbed one half of the sandwich while he grabbed the other. I took one huge bite right before he asked, "Do you want to watch a movie on the great idea that is the mattress?"

Chuckling, I nodded my head.

Ever since we met in Secondary School we were always together and now that we were in university, Edward and I decided to live together. He hadn't changed much, he still looked like someone had gotten all of the things I loved on a guy and put it on him. Messy hair, a posh London accent, glasses, a weird but unique personality like mine and finally, my uttermost weakness, his bluey green eyes. I still drowned in their beauty after all these years. I actually told him to get contact lenses so I could see them without the barrier of his glasses, but he said they are annoying and difficult to put in. I couldn't argue with that.

I made my way to the "Great Idea" and jumped on while Edward got some snacks, shouting to pick a movie. I got up, grumbling that he was lucky I didn't get comfortable, and went to our "Movie shelf" to pick Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I loved Harry Potter in that one, he looked a bit like Edward plus I love a guy who can wear a cardigan. Expecto-patroYUM! **(AN/ I am actually really proud of that so don't steal it! :P)**

I put the DVD in the DVD player and was about to sit down when Edward came with popcorn, coke, crisps and gummy worms. Yeah they don't really go together but that's just us. He put the snacks down on the mattress and sat down himself with a bottle of coke, asking if I wanted one. I said yeah so he lightly chucked one towards me.

When the bit where Harry is under the duvet with his wand came on, Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? This is like the twentieth time you are watching this in a week! What is it about this movie you adore so much?"

"Well I told you before, I think it's a really good movie, plus he looks fit and he looks like y-" I stopped myself before I could finish saying 'you', that would be embarrassing.

"Looks like what?" Damn he heard my slip up!

"Like… like a geek! Well he always does but in this he has a cardigan on so it's geekier and you know I have a thing for geeks. So can you please just drop it?" I rushed out everything and grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it in my mouth.

"Gosh, if you're _that_ defensive about it, I'll drop it. For now," he added with that gosh damn smirk. I inwardly groaned and high-fived myself; groaning because of the smirk and high-fiving myself for saying 'gosh' and not 'god.' I was still getting used to being an atheist, even though it had been ten years, but you try saying 'god' for eleven years and then suddenly stopping. It's hard!

We ate the snacks together in silence for about thirty minutes before I started to feel a bit tired. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and moved a bit closer while wrapping my arms around him. He was used to it by now; I always needed a hug when I was tired. He wrapped his own arms around me as well; ha I bet if someone else saw us, they would think we were together. I wish! Another thirty minutes went by and somewhere in between I fell asleep. I was still half asleep when I felt my head being lifted and then gently dropped on a soft pillow and also a soft blanket being placed on top of me.

I snuggled into the mattress, feeling arms being wrapped around me. I put my arms around his stomach and slowly fell asleep again, smiling to myself.

**(AN/ You're so lucky! I was going to leave it here but then I thought I'll make this a bit longer so it will make up for not being able to update sooner****J****)**

I woke up feeling something on my lips. I figured out that it was someone else's lips, I could feel their breath. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Edward. He was asleep. I pulled my head back and looked down to see that we were tangled together. Oh my gosh! How the hell did that happen?! As quickly yet quietly as I could I de-tangled my legs and arms. When Edward groaned I froze but then…

"Bella?" His voice was deeper than usual but he literally just woke up.

"Um, good morning! I was just…um…going to take a shower," I stood up and while trying to hide my red cheeks from him. I ran through my room, straight into the bathroom. Shutting the door I leaned against it. Holy shit! I just kissed Edward! Our first kiss! But we were both asleep, so that's a bit sad. Even in my sub consciousness I wanted to kiss him but unlike my conscious state, my subconscious actually succeeded.

I heard Edward knocking on my bedroom door asking if I was okay. I told him I was fine but I could tell he still didn't believe me. I heard the door opening and closing, then footsteps. Edward knocked again on my bathroom door. "Bella is something wrong? Did I do something?" Damn, now he was blaming himself. I got up and opened the door, coming face to face with Edward.

"No! No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that when I woke up we were….we were…."

"Were?"

Okay Bella just say it, do it like a plaster. Quick and easy. "We were kissing and tangled together," I blushed bright red again. Edward just stood there, silent with his mouth open, staring at me.

"Really?" Finally he spoke.

"Yeah, I just woke up and felt something on my lips and it was yours and then I untangled our limbs and you woke up right after."

"Um, wow. Okay, then." Oh my gosh! Even Edward had pink cheeks. Aw, that is so adorable! Now the room was full of blushing faces. Well only two but it did still count…

"Okay, we have two choices," he seemed in a deep thought, "we either; Be awkward around each other, which is bound to happen or we could forget that it happened and carry on without the awkwardness..."

To be awkward or not to be. That is the question. Well it's a pretty easy choice. "Let's just forget it happened," I replied.

"Forget what happened?" He smiled while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I forgot," I hoped I looked quite confused on the outside because I was trying really hard not to smile.

This is what I loved about our relationship, the easiness of it.

That was also the reason I couldn't gather the courage to ask him out, I was afraid if we ever broke up we would lose it, and I couldn't handle that. He is my best friend, it was a risk I couldn't afford to take.

Or could I? Nope, definitely not. Gosh, I am such a scaredy cat! Urgh, I really did not want to be one of _those _girls. Those who think they'll ruin their friendship, but apparently I am one of them… Fuck… Well, I guess that's just brilliant! I just need to woman-up and ask him out! It's so simple, just go to him and say "hey we've been friends for years now; best friends ever, but I want to be more than that because you're like my dream guy and our babies would be beautiful!" Okay maybe not the last bit…

"Bella?" Edward's concerned voice brought me out of my musings. Shit, I forgot he was still here as well!

"Mm, yeah?" He had a very confused look on his face.

"Um, are you alright? You've just been standing there with a dazed look and a smile on your face. Were you day-dreaming about me?" he said with a smug look that I wanted to wipe off of his face.

"No, I was just day-dreaming about penguins and adorable baby walruses!" I was amazing at lying; except when it came to him. He would put a finger on my nose and just say 'you're lying.' I don't know how he did it but he was always right. Always.

I could see the finger nearing my face. I quickly ducked and ran out of the bathroom, laughing, and since he was in mine I ran into his bedroom and locked it.

Yup, I could not ruin this.


End file.
